The present invention is directed to a wheel chock with a handle and more specifically with respect to a wheel chock having a detachable handle which is configured to facilitate the placement and removal of the wheel chock while enabling the wheel chock with the handle to be free standing in the upright position.
It is known in the art to provide wheel chocks with handle structures as evidenced by the U.S. patents to Slavico (U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,499), Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,285), Maddox et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,397) and Clark (U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,389). None of these wheel chocks are designed to be free standing with the handle in the upright position. Each of these references disclose a handle having a hand grip at the upper end thereof but do not disclose or suggest the use of an open triangular shape hand grip portion to facilitate hanging the wheel chock on a peg when not in use.
The present invention provides a new and improved wheel chock assembly having a detachable handle having a hand grip at the upper end thereof and a ground engaging portion at the lower end thereof detachably connected to the bottom wall f the wheel chock and adapted to provide suitable leverage to facilitate the removal of the wheel chock from engagement with a wheel. The ground engaging portion, in conjunction with the substantially upright configuration of the handle enables the wheel chock and handle to remain in a free standing upright position when not engaged with a wheel. The hand grip is also configured as a closed loop to enable the wheel chock and handle assembly to be hung on a peg in a convenient location for ready use.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings.